Misunderstood
by StormyOne
Summary: Jacks got a sister that nobody knows about, He gets over protective and starts acting like her father who she'd rather forget about. Its pretty good r/r *Song Fic*
1. Chapter One

Misunderstood 

By: StormyOne

Chapter 1: To Manhattan

I got off the train as the sun was setting and stepped onto the streets of Manhattan. I knew he was here somewhere; I just had to find him. I heard he had become a newsie. He had never written, or called, or communicated at all and I was furious for it. I was 16 now and had nothing to loose so I left Santa Fe.

I had been walking for at least an hour when I saw an old wooden building with a sign in the front reading 'Newsboys Lodging House'. I had found him. I was ready to tear his head off and beat him up I was so mad. 

I busted through the door in my shorts and a tank top, revealing my lean arm muscles. I didn't have a suitcase so I had nothing to throw. 

"Where's Jack Kelly?" I asked in a rage. I walked up to the closest newsie, who happened to have a cigar in his mouth and look him dead in the eye. I had piercing blue eyes that would tempt anyone. He stared at me.

"Can you tell me where he is or not?" I yelled, breaking our gaze. The boy stood up. "Hang on one sec. I'll get him for ya." I grew impatient but after a minute or so the boy came back with a taller guy in a cowboy hat. I knew it was him. As soon as he was off the stairs I tackled him to the ground.

"You JERK!" I scolded. "Why the hell did you leave?" I had him pinned to the ground and some of the boys were looking over in curiosity and amusement.

"Emily?" He asked. I glared at him but got of him and stood up crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who else do ya think it would be?" I asked sarcastically. He slowly got up and looked at me. "What?" I questioned angrily.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked me quietly.

"They died." I said harshly. He gaped at me. "Yea, that's right, and no thanks to you! What the hell did you think you were doing, leaving me there with all of them after mom died? Didn't you care? I was only 10 and had to take care of everyone!" I said angrily.

"I didn't know…" His voice dropped. This got me mad; I was like a bomb, waiting to blow. "WHAT?" I asked in rage. "How could you not know, did I mention I was TEN? That's 5 other kids I had to take care of by myself!" I sat down next to the boy with the cigar and buried my face in my hands.

"How'd they die?" He asked me, touching my shoulder. I jerked away from him but answered.

 "House fire. I was out working to get food and there was a fire, nothin I could do, but maybe if _YOU_ were there one of us could have been home." I confessed, wanting him to know all of the pain I had been through, and how much I had suffered. He frowned at me. 

"That's no reason to come here and treat me like shit, I mean, just because I wasn't home." He mumbled.

"Just because you weren't home? Ok, if that's not good enough, try this, because you left me to take care of 5 other kids, because you left me to get my own job, because you left me without warning, you didn't even say goodbye!" I ranted on again.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know my leaving would hurt anyone, it's been 5 years-"

"Six…" I interrupted him. "Your sixteen now?" He asked me. "Yea…" I said, tears flowing from my eyes. 

I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry…" I told him. I wanted to make him feel bad but I didn't think it would actually happen. "I missed you." I mumbled to him.

"I missed you too." He pulled away and looked at me. He smiled.

"Lets get you a bunk." He slung his arm around my shoulder and led me upstairs as the boys followed.

"Wait!" A boy with the cigar yelled upstairs. "How are you two…like…related?"

"I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Jack looked from me to the boy and shook his head. "We're brother and sister." He answered. "Why Race, ya interested?" He teased. He tugged my shoulder to lead me back up the stairs and I followed.

*~*HAHAH! lol. I've always wanted to be related to a newsie. lol. I just didn't think It'd be jack. I half wanted it to be Race but then I couldn't go out with him, and if it was Spot Jack wouldn't yell at me about sumthin…lolol.*~*  

**I'm not gonna write the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews ok? So r/r.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Brooklyn

Chapter 2: Meeting Brooklyn

I woke up earlier than the boys and put my hair in braided pigtails. I looked at Jack who was above me, on the top bunk, and then I looked to my left to see Race. *I hope he's interested…* I thought to myself smiling.

I walked downstairs and said good morning to Kloppman. I was about to go to the Distribution Office when I felt a tug on my arm.

"You da new goil?" I heard a boy ask. He was cute, and had blondish hair that fell in front of his electric blue eyes. I yanked myself away from him and glared. "Yea, whats it to ya?"

He smiled at me but before he said anything Jack and Race walked outside.

"Em, dis is Spot, Spot, dis is Em." He introduced us. Spot grabbed my hand to kiss it but I jerked it away. I stole a glance at Race to see that he looked annoyed. 

"Don't. Touch. Me" I told Spot. He smiled. "I like my goils feisty." He said. I sighed heavily.

 "Listen up Spot and listen good, I don't like ya, I never will like ya, and I aint, and never will be your goil, so back off!" Race was laughing slightly and Spot looked taken back. Jack looked amused at my outburst. I walked away from the guys to get my papes.

I had gotten 50 papes and had sold most of them I only had 2 left. A man came up from behind me and tapped me on the back. "S'cuse me, I'll give you 5 cents for your last two papes." He told me, I was confused, who would want to buy 2 papes? And for 5 cents? But I took the offer. 

"Gracias." I told him in Spanish. He smiled at me and I caught up with Race. "Hey Race. Still sellin papes?" I asked him, laughing. He grinned at me and nodded. I waited with him for a few more minutes and then we walked to Tibby's. 

I had never been there before and didn't know what it would be like. I thought it may be noisy, but I didn't think every place in the restaurant would be filled with newsies. Jack tugged me away from Race and sat me down next to Spot. I growled at him quietly and mouthed 'Sorry' to Race. 

Spot slung his arm around me. I was about to move but Jack glared at me and so I stopped. Its not that I was afraid of him, I just didn't want to get him mad, yet. I leaned in toward Spot.

"Never, ever touch me again, ok?" I said in a harsh whisper. He just smiled. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, he pulled me closer to him. I shoved him away. "Spot, I don't like you!" I told him crossing my arms over my chest and looking annoyed. 

Everyone went quiet and I sighed loudly. "I'm going for a walk…" I said to no one specifically. I stood up and walked out of Tibby's and headed strait for the Lodging House. I went through the window and sat on the roof to think…about _her_.

My sister, the one who had survived. The one I had left in Santa Fe. When I was with her, we had made up a lot of songs together, she as nine when Jack left. I knew she had survived the fire. But I couldn't stay. I knew she could make it on her own and had to leave my Santa Fe life behind, even if that meant leaving her.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard a voice ask from behind me, it was Race. "Yea…" I mumbled.

"Look, I know you wanna talk, so why not just let it all out?" He asked me, sitting beside me. He was right…

"Look, I just can't talk now ok?" I shot at him. He looked at me confusingly. I got up and walked back to the bunkroom. He stopped me by grabbing my arm. 

"Look-I like you, and I don't know how you feel…but I just had ta say dat…" He said softly. I sighed sadly. 

"Look, Race, I really like you, I mean, I'm addicted to you, but I just…cant…" I tore from his gaze and ran out of the Lodging House toward Brooklyn. I was crying by the time I got to the Lodging House in Brooklyn and I put 5 cents down on the table. I didn't want the boys there to see I was crying so I went into a separate room with its own bed.

I curled up on the floor as tears flooded from my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Father Like Son

Chapter 3: Like Father Like Son

I felt someone lift me up from the floor and place me on a bed. I looked up and it was Spot. Tears had stained my cheeks red and his eyes were filled with emotion. I turned my head away form him so he couldn't see the tears fall.

"Ya wanna talk…?" He asked me. I mumbled something. He tilted his head, "huh?"  I glanced his way. "No." I said coldly.

I hopped off the bed and was heading toward the door when he grabbed my arm lightly and whirled me around. I looked at him oddly. "Spot…don't." I said looking down at the floor.

"Don't what?" He asked, giving me his famous smirk. I sighed. "Look, I don't wanna talk ok?" I yelled. He took a step away from me and I freed myself from his grasp. I walked out of the room and went into the bunkroom and out to the roof.

I lied on my back and looked up at the sky. "Hey." I heard Spot greeting me, lying beside me. 

"Ugh, what do you want?!" I yelled not giving him time to answer. "Stay away from me, ok? I don't want to talk!" I ran down the fire escape and headed back to Manhattan.

***~*At Manhattan*~***

Jack was pacing the floor, "Where da hell is she?" He asked. Blink walked into the room. "Where's Spot?" He asked Jack.

"Spot!" Jack yelled. Without another word he stormed out of the Manhattan Lodging House and slammed the door. It was quiet until you heard a scream of anger.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Jack yelled to me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him over so I could get through to the Bunkroom. 

"No! I'm am not done with you!" He screamed. I stopped causing him to run into my back. I sighed and turned around. "What?" I yelled back to him. He paused to look at me, realizing I had been crying. I quickly averted my eyes from his and looked at my feet.

"Its ok Jack, she was wit me." Spot said, slinging his arm around my waist, I looked over and Race and he dropped his jaw. I quickly looked away.

"WITH YOU?" Jack shouted. He took a drag of his cigarette before handing it to Blink. 

"Here. Stormy, lets go, I gotta talk to ya." He noted, grabbing my arm and forcing my to follow.

"What the hell?" I yelled, rubbing where he had grabbed my arm. He didn't pay any attention. 

"What were you thinking? Did you sleep with him?! Cuz he's the biggest womanizer besides me! And how could you do that? He has a new goil EVERY week! I can't believe you would do that to me!" He sighed.

I mumbled something. "What?" He raged. "You sound like dad." I said, opening the door to find Spot and Race standing outside listening. I shoved through them and ran down the stairs and outside.

It was dark out and I had nowhere to go so I just wandered around the streets until I was tired and fell asleep on a fire escape.

When I woke up the next morning at the lodging house, with Blink sitting by me. "I saw you on the fire escape." He said.

"Obliviously." I stated sarcastically.

"I didn't think you were too comfortable since you kept moving so I picked you up and brought you here." He said smiling, and fidgeting with his hands. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my pillow.

"Spot said something was up." Came another voice, it was Racetrack. I looked up.

"Yea…I just didn't feel like having Jack yell at me like my dad used too, and I didn't want Spot to be around me, and I just wanted to get away from them." I explained. He nodded his head. "Yea, I get like that too." We laughed. Spot came in the room and sat down by me, he put his hands around my waist.

"Spot, your hands…" I said. "Yea?" He said in a sultry voice. I let out an irritated sigh. "Move 'em or lose 'em man-whore." I said getting up and walking outside Race following me.

"That was great." He said laughing. I smiled at him. "Grazie." I said in Italian. *thank you*

The walk to Tibby's was a quiet one we made small conversations but mainly I looked over Manhattan. When we walked in Jack was fuming and Race grabbed my hand leading me over to the table. 

"Hiya boys." I greeted them. They smiled and said hi back and I placed my order. "Mmm, this is great!" I said, gesturing toward the spaghetti and meatballs I had ordered.

"Yea, dey got a new goil cook." Mush explained. I looked at him, "What's her name?" I asked him, but before he could answer Crutchy did.

"Flame…" He said dreamily. "Flame?" I repeated. "Yea…it used to be Chewy, but she changed it when she started cookin." He was holding his head up by his hand and looking off into nothingness. I laughed at him.

"So ya like hoir?" I asked. His head shot up. "No, no! I didn't say that!" He said a little too fast. I smiled and shook my head. 

"Ya should go and talk to hoir." I told him. He quickly shook his head. "What if she don't like me?" He asked.

"What's not to like?"

"I mean, what if she don't like, crutches?" He said cautiously.

"Everyone likes Crutches!" I assured him.

"Ya think?" He asked me. "I know." I said defiantly. 

"I'm gonna do it!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

After he left we laughed at him and he turned around to look at us one more time and Jack winked at him and gestured his hands in a way to tell him to keep going. He smiled and hobbled behind the counter until he was out of sight.

Five minutes later he came back with a free plate of Spaghetti. "So?" I asked him, wanting to know what she said. 

"I think she likes me!" He said frantically. "She's gonna meet me back at da lodgin house and then we'se gonna go fer a walk, maybe toward Brooklyn to see da sum set?" He said, asking if it was a good idea. I assured him it was and he talked non-stop about her.

"She's gorgeous!" he said. "She's got pin straight brown hair, and hazely eyes, I mean, shes great too, She's funny and real nice. She even signed my crutch!" He said in a hurry, holding up his crutch for proof. We laughed at him and after awhile we went back to lodging house to get ready to meet Crutchys new goil. 

*~***Kkay**, you better like this chapter! I wrote him in just for you!!! Lolol. Just for that little makeout section with Race.*wink wink* lol. Well, the power just came back and I NEEDED to update! Lol. So, here ya go! More about Crutchy and Chewy/Flame next chappie! Lol. But **Kkay**, u gotta tell me what ur name is. Lol*~*


	4. Chapter 4: Hours Later

Chapter 4: Hours later  
  
It had been 3 hours since we left Tibby's when Crutchy and his new goil hobbled into the room. She sat down on one of the bunk beds and I decided to talk to her.  
  
"Heya, I'se Stormy. Ya eva been a newsie?" I asked her, sitting across from her on the bunk bed.  
  
"Yea, I was a newsie in da Bronx. I jist didn't like da leada so I left."  
  
"Ohh. The Bronx." I said hiding my frustration.  
  
"Yea." She said confused.  
  
"I'm Race and dis is Jack, Mush, Blink and Snipes." Race said breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Heya. Nice ta meet ya, But I'se gotta get back ta me house." She said standing up and we gazed at her.  
  
"You have a house?" Crutchy asked amazed.  
  
"Um, yea. Why?"  
  
"I guess he jist figured since you was a newsie, ya eitha ran away or ya was an orphan." I told her.  
  
She laughed. "Oh, no, I live with my mom in an old Victorian House on top of the hill. My dad left about three years ago.he was put in jail for beating my mom and me, So now its just us two."  
  
"Oh.Sorry, about your dad." Jack said slowly.  
  
"Oh, its okay, I'm glad he's gone, but I gotta go.By Crutchy." She said, giving him a wink as she stepped out of the door.  
  
"I'm in Love!" Crutchy said in a dreamy tone, causing the rest of the newsies to laugh at him.  
  
For the rest of the night many of the boys stayed inside to play poker. Since Race was a huge gambler, and I knew he'd be playing the game, I decided to stay and watch.  
  
"I didn't know ya liked pokah." Snipes said, walking up to me.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes fixed on Race.  
  
"Ooh.ya like da pokah playas." He said nudging me. I gaped and shoved him playfully, as Race turned his head towards Snipes and I.  
  
I glared at Snipes and Race turned around, I could feel my cheeks flush pink.  
  
"So." Snipes said, trying to start a conversation, "who da ya like? I mean, besides Spot?"  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled, starling the poker players as the shot me confused looks.  
  
I grabbed Snipes by the shirt and pulled him outside. "Who the Fuck told you I liked Spot?" I shouted at him, ignoring the faint footsteps I heard on the roof.  
  
"It was Jack, he said ya slept wid 'im, I figured ya must like 'im if ya slept wid 'im." He started, as he paused to think, then continued, "Unless you'se a whore. I mean, nuthin against whores!" he added quickly as I glared at him.  
  
"I'm NOT A WHORE! And whats it matter if I slept wid 'im?!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air.  
  
"Yea, whats it mattah?" I heard Spot say from the doorway. As Snipes turned to glance at him, my jaw dropped. He walked over to me slowly, grabbed my hand and led me back inside.  
  
"Okay." Snipes said meekly to himself, as he took a few steps toward the lodging house. I took a deep breath and mumbled swear words toward Spot.  
  
We walked into the bunkroom and I shoved away from him and sat on top of my bed.  
  
"We need a plan." He said, almost to himself.  
  
"No shit."  
  
*~*~ WHOOO! Lol. REViEW!!!!!!!*~* 


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
"YA gonna sell?" I heard Jack asked me.  
  
"Nah, jist gonna walk around, maybe ta Brooklyn." Before he could tell me why I shouldn't go, I rushed past him and out the door.  
  
I walked away from Manhattan with the heat of the sun on my back. "I'se can't believe I said dat I slept wid 'im! God I got me in some trouble." I mumbled disapprovingly to myself.  
  
"An da bastard agreed wit me!" I yelled quietly while throwing my arms around. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"I need ta think plan."  
  
I thought about it for a while when I came to the Brooklyn Bridge. I walked a little ways down until I got to the docks. I sat down and took my shoes off, putting my feet in the water. My toes just sank in.  
  
"Ya okay?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. It was Spot.  
  
"Wat do ya think?" I said sarcastically. He smiled smugly and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"We's gonna hafta tell 'im something." He said sitting next to me. There was an awkward silence when neither of us did anything but look into the water.  
  
"I got an idea." He mumbled sitting um. I stared at him blandly. He raised his eyebrows and I nodded my head, telling him I wanted to hear it.  
  
"Ya could tell 'im that we'se did sleep tagetha, and dat we'se goin' out, no mattah who doesn't want us too."  
  
"WHAT? Are ya Crazy?" I asked him furiously.  
  
"No, no, listen." He started as I shook my head and got up to walk away. He followed my grabbing my hand.  
  
"No, no, no!" I said, tearing my hand from him and covering my ears. I saw him roll his eye and he grabbed my hand and led me into an empty alleyway.  
  
"What?" I yelled to him, as he pinned me against the hard brick wall.  
  
"Is dis da only way ta get your attention?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"No, I jist don't think telling Jacky-boy dat we'se goin out is da best idea ya eva had." I told him honestly.  
  
"Listen, if we jist tell 'im we'se dating- and we'se don't gotta keep it up fer long."  
  
"Den we'se can get da satisfactory of torturing him wid da idea!" I finished excitedly.  
  
"Your brilliant!" I told him smiling, as we headed back to Manhattan hand in hand.  
  
By the time we got there is was around 1 o'clock and we headed straight to Tibby's. I smiled as I saw Jack talking to Race through the window.  
  
Spot led the way inside Tibby's and sat next to Blink, who was next to Jack, and across from Race. I sat on his lap and slung my arm around his shoulders. Jack almost leapt out of his seat when he saw us but Blink held him back.  
  
"Heya Broddah, ya know, I fagive ya." I told him smiling, giving him my own famous smirk.  
  
"Fa what?" He hissed. I gaped at him, but it slowly went into a smile.  
  
"For finding knowing that I was going out wit Spot, I mean, I shoulda told ya." Spot kissed my lightly on the cheek.  
  
"YA mean its true? Ya goin out wid 'im?" Race asked me. As Jack looked at him I winked at race and shook my head 'no' slightly. He gave me a half smile and I ordered my food.  
  
When I went up to the waitress, away from the table Race walked up with me. "Ya secrets safe wid me, but.why pretend?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I'll tell ya on da roof lata." I told him, walking back and sitting on spots lap again.  
  
*~*END OF CHAPTER*~* hahaha. Lol. Okay, I forgot who reviewed *embarrassed* BUT I remember rain did so.lol. THANKS! Hahaha. EM 


	6. chapter 6: Putting it into action

Chapter 6: Putting it into action.  
  
I smiled to myself as I realized how well our plan was working. We got jack mildly fumed at Tibby's, but that was just the beginning.  
  
When we got back to the Lodging House, spot told whispered to me that we had to share a bed. My jaw dropped, but what other choice did we have?  
  
Race looked at me, and then to the window, then to me again, I slightly nodded my head.  
  
"Spot," I whispered to him, "I gotta go talk ta Race." I told him, I could feel Jacks eyes burning into me as Blink talked with him.  
  
"Okay." He said, pulling me in for a quick un-expecting kiss. I forced a smile but pinched his side cause him to flinch. I turned and walked out to the roof with Race, who seemed slightly pissed.  
  
"So why ya doin it?" He asked.  
  
"I wanna get back at Jack, he thinks he knows me, but he doesn't. He left us alone, and he didn't care about us. He hasn't known me for years." I told Race, he sat next to me.  
  
"Oh." He said thinking.  
  
"Yea.but I don't like Spot, I'd never go out with him, or sleep with him fer dat mattah." I told him honestly.  
  
"Oh." He said perking up a bit. I laughed.  
  
"I um.better get back." I said unsurely.  
  
"Uh, yea, yea, cant um, keep him waiting." Race said with a forced laugh as he helped me onto my feet.  
  
I walked through the window first and saw Spot waiting on the bed. Jack was on the bunk across from us, and I hopped up next to Spot.  
  
I tried to catch Race's eye, but he avoided eye contact. I looked down, then tried to get comfortable with Spot, which surprisingly, wasn't too hard.  
  
I laid my arm across his chest and he looked down on me, smiling.  
  
"What?!" I asked him, sitting up more. He lightly pushed me back down. "Nothin." He answered laughing.  
  
I playfully rolled my eyes and glanced over at Jack, who was glaring at Spot. I laughed inwardly and looked over at Blink, who was looking at Jack to see if he was about to kill. I put my head down by spots shoulder and soon was in a deep sleep.  
  
*~*YAY! Haha, sry I haven't updated in a long time( But I'll try to update once my sister finishes burning her CD's(*~*  
  
StormyOne 


End file.
